nanovorfandomcom-20200215-history
War Thunderer 1.0
OVERVIEW * Okay, to be perfectly honest, I was pretty hesitant to write about this dude because it means that right now I have to be *gulp* picturing him… I mean have you SEEN this crazy ‘vor?! What is his DEAL? It has a CHAINSAW FOR A HAND. I basically can’t deal with it. Like, War Thunderer 1.0 is going to be in my nightmares tonight for sure. Thanks guys, for suggesting I write this diary entry. Awesome, sure, let Nate not be able to sleep at night. Great plan. Well, I guess I should describe it a little more. Sigh. So, it’s huge. And buff. And has a one track mind. It’s like someone took War Thunderer 1.0 and flipped some sort of switch on its back from “Totally normal dude” to “bloodthirsty killer.” I mean don’t ask me why that switch would exist, but apparently it does, because this creepy critter is just the craziest. -''Nate'' TACTICS * War Thunderer 1.0 has useful attacks for many circumstances. First of all, its Thunder attack is incredibly useful early game to snatch some Energy away from the opponent. When paired with a Blue Spike, it’ll do some early-game damage and zap away so much energy that the opponent is almost guaranteed a fizzle. This’ll give you some time to attack with War Thunderer 1.0’s amazing damage attacks, like Lightning, great for any occasion, or Wardog, which should be used against a heavily-armored opponent. Flash is also a great attack against those opponents who just don’t seem to be taking any damage, because there’s no better way to crush a guy than to swap-block him. COUNTER TACTICS * Deal Heavy Damage! War Thunderer 1.0 may look scary, but its Armor and health are pretty lacking. Teach it a lesson in battle tactics by using a Spike combo to splat it! Start off with your Triton Manta 1.0 and play down a Blue Spike. Then, swap in your Shard Runner 2.0 and attack with Shard Shatter for some amazing damage. Then, Finish War Thunderer 1.0 with a quick Battle Rush from your War Charger 1.0. * Steal its Speed! Begin the battle with your Thunderpoid 1.0 and attack with Swat for some light damage. Then, swap in your Turbo Master 1.0 and attack with Speed Trade to siphon some Speed from the opponent! Not only will War Thunderer 1.0 lose some Speed, but you’ll gain the Speed that it lost! Now War Thunderer 1.0 should be easy to take care of. * Fight it with Fire! Start the round with your Blaze Hydra 2.0 and attack with Fireclap. Then, swap in your Blaze Dragon 1.0 and attack with Dragon Fire for some more damage. Finish War Thunderer 1.0 with a quick Clamp from your Thundercrab 1.0. ORIGINS * There is no doubt in my mind that this incredible warrior fought in the front lines of battle as a true warrior. It is curious, though, that such an amazing fighter would have such light Armor. After careful thought about this subject, I determined that what it lacks in Armor, it makes up for in Speed. This fearsome creature must have hardly taken a hit—it’s one of the fastest ‘vor out there. It may look slow and beefy, but as we’ve seen before, one shouldn’t judge a Nanovor by its cover. -''Dr. Zap'' This Nanovor is fully evolved and cannot evolve further. Category:Wave 2 Category:Magnamod